Endless love
by KKperson22
Summary: The tail of The cullens,Swans,Blacks,and every1 else u can think of! This book takes place between eclipse without edward proposing and breaking dawn. I think u will like this book! i have to warn you its a little dramatic i am a total drama queen LOL!
1. All About Charlie now

A cool and stroked my cheek.

"Carlisle, she's been out for hours!" He whispered with a little sound to it.

"She will wake up soon, Edward, be patient. She has a lot of stuff to take in." Carlisle's voice said calmly.

Edward moaned.

And I did have a lot to take in. Jacob, him, and everyone else I loved were here except Renee.

Renee.

How would she take it if Charlie...

I couldn't even think about it. Then panic shot threw me.

My father.

How was he? Was he handicapped? He being handicapped really didn't bother me. But it would bother him. Before I knew it, there were hot tears running down my face. I sat up to Edward's calm expression and a white hospital room with green curtains. That was good.

"Bella" he cooed

"Edward? Edward. How is Charlie?"I cried as I sat up more

"Hes fine, Bella. And Jacob is still here." he said Jacob's name in disgust. A large heap of relief almost overwhelmed me. I felt like crying. But I couldn't. I wanted to see my father.

"Can you take me to him?" I begged.

He laughed.

"Of course" Then I let out a few giggles at the way he laughed.

"Come on love" He scooped me up in his arms and waked fast to Charlie's room. We stopped a little bit before the door.

"Maybe you'd better go in, love. He might not be up to it if I...carry you in."

I agreed.

"I will be in the lounge if you need Me." he kissed my lips locking them together. Then he pulled back.

"Bye" he smiled.

"Goodbye" I smiled slightly. Then I went in the hospital room that held my father. There he was. With Carlisle at his side. They looked like they were having a good time.

"Knock knock" tried to smile. I must of. My father turned his head to look at me and smiled. I was to...happy...not that he was shot, just that he was ok.

"Hey bells" his face lit up.

"Hey dad" I grinned. He looked up at Carlisle.

"Bella?"Carlisle asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to know what was damaged?"He said calmly.

I really didn't wanna know. But I would have to know sooner than later.

"Sure" I decided to say. We stepped outside. I waved to my father.

"What's the damage?"I asked.

"We took out the bullet. And Bella, your father was a very lucky man. The bullet missed Alost every origin. He said

"So....that's good?"I asked.

"Yes. No major damage done. We stitched up his intestine. And he broke his leg. Between that and the stitches, crutches would not be a good idea. So we will be giving him a wheelchair." he explained.

"a-alright"i sighed. "Will he be able to take showers on his own?"

"yes and no." he said "if he does he has to have a chair or something to sit on, nothing out of his reach and his wheelchair right there when he gets out. We send nurses whenever he wants to take a shower anyway. "He told me.

"That's good" I couldn't imagine giving Charlie a bath. Even though he was my own father.

"Ok then let's go set up so-"

" you are needed in room 109-"

My father's room.

Carlisle ran down the hallway straight to his room. I followed. Edward was still in the lounge. He saw us and ran with us. We headed straight for the door into the room.

It was trashed.

Charlie was twisted on his bed. His face turning blue.

"DAD! DAD!"I screamed.

He tried to make eye contact. His body burning for air. Carlisle pulled out a silver needle. Edward saw my face.

"It's a mussel relexer."Edward calmed me. I stared at the horror of my father on the bed. It was like a heart attack and a seizer.

Cardiac arrest.

The thought made me cringe.

"Love? Why don't you go find Jacob?" I liked that idea. I couldn't stand the way my father was twisting and thrashing.

The heart monitor let out a low, fluent beeping sound.

"Edward" Carlisle shouted. "Get the paddles" I saw Edwards expression. Confused, and stunned at the way Carlisle was acting. He was always so calm. "EDWARD! HURRY NOW!"Carlisle screamed. Edward's face got more shocked. But he came back to earth. He shook his head and ran towards the electric things that shocked you back to life as Carlisle and the other nurses lunged to help pt the bed back.

Edward handed the paddles to Carlisle. Carlisle pressed them to Charlie's chest. The electric current flowed threw him. His body arched and the heart monitor came back and everyone relaxed. Charlie was unconscious. Carlisle and the other nurses Pulled Charlie's bed back together. When he was finished, he put the stethoscope to Charlie's chest. Then he stood up and looked at Edward.

"Im sorry I had to yell at you, Edward. You were just not responding, and he needed them." I'm sure if he was able to, he would blush. Edward nodded.

Just then, Jacob walked through the door without a shirt and his shorts ripped.

"Sorry" he muttered."I got a little carried away."

Edward, Carlisle, and me, stared at him with a frightened expression.

The nurses were gone. My voice was cracking. Now that I had the time to think about what was going on and that meant more time to cry.

"J-j-Jake?"I cried threw my tears."Y-Y-You did t-this?"I cried in horror.

"Jacob I think you should leave." Edward subjected in a cold voice."

"No" I protested. "Explain w-w-why you would do thi-th-this" I sobbed.

"Bella, it's not my fault. I get angry easily, you know that."

"But in front of Charlie??!while he's recovering in the hospital! Jake!"

"I'm s-s-sorry Bella...I'll leave."The sound of regret hit his voice.

"When I transformed wasn't thinking, sorry"

His face guilted me. His expression, hurt, and my feeling? Horrible.

"Oh Jacob" I cried as I ran into his arms. Sam appeared, his face was frozen on me hugging Jake.

"Shhhh Bella it's my fault please, don't forgive me."Jacob pleaded.

"Jake" my voice cracked. His face like a sad little child with watering eyes."Jake I will always forgive you. It's hard not to." He hugged me closer, tighter.I couldn't breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" His hot tears mixed with mine; on his chest he repeated that over and over. We stood there for a few minutes, just sobbing and cuddling each other when I looked away from him I saw that the room once filled with excitement, was quiet and motionless. The only motion was coming from Charlie's chest and me and Jake sobbing.


	2. All a bad dream I hope

A cool and stroked my cheek.

"Carlisle, she's been out for hours!" He whispered with a little sound to it.

"She will wake up soon, Edward, be patient. She has a lot of stuff to take in." Carlisle's voice said calmly.

Edward moaned.

And I did have a lot to take in. Jacob, him, and everyone else I loved were here except Renee.

Renee.

How would she take it if Charlie...

I couldn't even think about it. Then panic shot threw me.

My father.

How was he? Was he handicapped? He being handicapped really didn't bother me. But it would bother him. Before I knew it, there were hot tears running down my face. I sat up to Edward's calm expression and a white hospital room with green curtains. That was good.

"Bella" he cooed

"Edward? Edward. How is Charlie?"I cried as I sat up more

"Hes fine, Bella. And Jacob is still here." he said Jacob's name in disgust. A large heap of relief almost overwhelmed me. I felt like crying. But I couldn't. I wanted to see my father.

"Can you take me to him?" I begged.

He laughed.

"Of course" Then I let out a few giggles at the way he laughed.

"Come on love" He scooped me up in his arms and waked fast to Charlie's room. We stopped a little bit before the door.

"Maybe you'd better go in, love. He might not be up to it if I...carry you in."

I agreed.

"I will be in the lounge if you need Me." he kissed my lips locking them together. Then he pulled back.

"Bye" he smiled.

"Goodbye" I smiled slightly. Then I went in the hospital room that held my father. There he was. With Carlisle at his side. They looked like they were having a good time.

"Knock knock" tried to smile. I must of. My father turned his head to look at me and smiled. I was to...happy...not that he was shot, just that he was ok.

"Hey bells" his face lit up.

"Hey dad" I grinned. He looked up at Carlisle.

"Bella?"Carlisle asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to know what was damaged?"He said calmly.

I really didn't wanna know. But I would have to know sooner than later.

"Sure" I decided to say. We stepped outside. I waved to my father.

"What's the damage?"I asked.

"We took out the bullet. And Bella, your father was a very lucky man. The bullet missed Alost every origin. He said

"So....that's good?"I asked.

"Yes. No major damage done. We stitched up his intestine. And he broke his leg. Between that and the stitches, crutches would not be a good idea. So we will be giving him a wheelchair." he explained.

"a-alright"i sighed. "Will he be able to take showers on his own?"

"yes and no." he said "if he does he has to have a chair or something to sit on, nothing out of his reach and his wheelchair right there when he gets out. We send nurses whenever he wants to take a shower anyway. "He told me.

"That's good" I couldn't imagine giving Charlie a bath. Even though he was my own father.

"Ok then let's go set up so-"

" you are needed in room 109-"

My father's room.

Carlisle ran down the hallway straight to his room. I followed. Edward was still in the lounge. He saw us and ran with us. We headed straight for the door into the room.

It was trashed.

Charlie was twisted on his bed. His face turning blue.

"DAD! DAD!"I screamed.

He tried to make eye contact. His body burning for air. Carlisle pulled out a silver needle. Edward saw my face.

"It's a mussel relexer."Edward calmed me. I stared at the horror of my father on the bed. It was like a heart attack and a seizer.

Cardiac arrest.

The thought made me cringe.

"Love? Why don't you go find Jacob?" I liked that idea. I couldn't stand the way my father was twisting and thrashing.

The heart monitor let out a low, fluent beeping sound.

"Edward" Carlisle shouted. "Get the paddles" I saw Edwards expression. Confused, and stunned at the way Carlisle was acting. He was always so calm. "EDWARD! HURRY NOW!"Carlisle screamed. Edward's face got more shocked. But he came back to earth. He shook his head and ran towards the electric things that shocked you back to life as Carlisle and the other nurses lunged to help pt the bed back.

Edward handed the paddles to Carlisle. Carlisle pressed them to Charlie's chest. The electric current flowed threw him. His body arched and the heart monitor came back and everyone relaxed. Charlie was unconscious. Carlisle and the other nurses Pulled Charlie's bed back together. When he was finished, he put the stethoscope to Charlie's chest. Then he stood up and looked at Edward.

"Im sorry I had to yell at you, Edward. You were just not responding, and he needed them." I'm sure if he was able to, he would blush. Edward nodded.

Just then, Jacob walked through the door without a shirt and his shorts ripped.

"Sorry" he muttered."I got a little carried away."

Edward, Carlisle, and me, stared at him with a frightened expression.

The nurses were gone. My voice was cracking. Now that I had the time to think about what was going on and that meant more time to cry.

"J-j-Jake?"I cried threw my tears."Y-Y-You did t-this?"I cried in horror.

"Jacob I think you should leave." Edward subjected in a cold voice."

"No" I protested. "Explain w-w-why you would do thi-th-this" I sobbed.

"Bella, it's not my fault. I get angry easily, you know that."

"But in front of Charlie??!while he's recovering in the hospital! Jake!"

"I'm s-s-sorry Bella...I'll leave."The sound of regret hit his voice.

"When I transformed wasn't thinking, sorry"

His face guilted me. His expression, hurt, and my feeling? Horrible.

"Oh Jacob" I cried as I ran into his arms. Sam appeared, his face was frozen on me hugging Jake.

"Shhhh Bella it's my fault please, don't forgive me."Jacob pleaded.

"Jake" my voice cracked. His face like a sad little child with watering eyes."Jake I will always forgive you. It's hard not to." He hugged me closer, tighter.I couldn't breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" His hot tears mixed with mine; on his chest he repeated that over and over. We stood there for a few minutes, just sobbing and cuddling each other when I looked away from him I saw that the room once filled with excitement, was quiet and motionless. The only motion was coming from Charlie's chest and me and Jake sobbing.

Jake decided to sit down o the blue couch. Still holding me close. I still couldn't breathe. Jake saw my distress and held me a little looser.

"Jake whispered.

"Shhhhh Bella"

A few minutes later he was fast asleep. I was able to slip out of his grip. I stumbled out the door and into the lounge. My eyes felt like large weights pulling on my face. Edward was waiting, along with Alice. Carlisle must have been working with other patients. Edward got up and walked towards me. He put his stone arms around me.

"Hello, love." he greeted."How is everything with Jacob?"

"Fine. It's hard to be mad at him...it's hard to be mad at you to."I explained. "why would you care if I was mad, or not, at Jacob anyway?"I asked sourly.

"Because I hate seeing you upset." his bright amber eyes focusing on me." I love you and I will never ever find anyone else I love as much as you." his velvet voice cooed. He was so handsome. The most beautiful, hypnotizing thing you've ever seen. I hugged him closer to me, locking our lips together. At first he hesitated, knowing we were in public. I pulled closer, trying to make the kiss intenser. He pulled back. I slumped.

"Bella" he chucled."we are in a hospital." his chuckles grew into laughes.

I giggled.

"i came here to ask you where the phone was. I need to call renee."i told him.

"right over there" he pointed at the phone station hanging on the wall. He threw me a quarter.

"heads up!" he called. It chattered to the ground. I bent over to pick it up, but edward already had it i his hand.

"thanks" i took the quarter and walked to the phone booth.I could feel His eyes watching me closely. I dialed the number to my rang 3 times.

"hello" renee's voice answered.

"mom?" i asked

"oh bella!" her voice excited."whats up?"i could feel my eyes start to water.

"m-mom"my voice cracked. i took a deep breath."mom, dad had an accident."


	3. Phone call

I could just about imagine the look on her face right now. An expression of worry, sorrow, and concern.

"what..." my mom's voice faded. "what happened Bella?"she whispered.

I could here Paul's voice in the background. "Whats a matter Renee?"

I felt tears start to emerge.

"well..."I started. "Charlie went hunting with Billy black,i'm sure you remember him. They were gone most of the day. I took a I was putting my clothes in the hamper, I heard a loud crash. Followed by a gunshot. At first I thought it was Edward or something. Until I remembered dad. And the gun. I sprinted down the stairs and found him on the floor by the gun rack by the door. With a gunshot in his stomach. I ran upstairs, grabbed a pillow, blanket, and called Edward to get Carlisle."

it was still silent.

"oh my god...Bella sweaty how is he?" her egger voice asked.

"the doctors said he was going to be ok . He went in cardiac arrest this morning throw."

she let out a gasp.

"oh my god, Bella."

there was a few moments of silence.

"Phil. I am going to forks." I was happy to see my mom. Sad that this is what it took for her to finally come down.

"Bella, im taking the earliest flight don to forks. love you. goodbye." by the time I opened my mouth, the dial tone was on. She hung up. I hung up to and walked over to Edward and Alice.

"so much for shopping." I snickered to Alice. my tears were pretty much gone. She laughed.

"well I guess I could have too-" she stopped, and zoned out. I knew she was seeing something. I turned to Edward. His eyes on Alice.

"Bella, Charlie's going to wake soon." she chanted as she came back to earth.

"thank god. "I said as I took off towards my father's room. Edward followed e until we go to the doorway. Carlisle stood by my father. It looked like he was waiting for something.

"when will he wake?"I asked Edward

"any minute now." Edward sighed.

I saw Carlisle turn to us.

"I should go back to the lounge" he gave away that he hated doing that, but understood he had to. I kissed him and he walked back. I walked into the room where my father lye. His skin was a pale shade of white. He looked drained. Even in his sleep. His cheeks had a very pale shade of light pink, and his lips were colorless.

Carlisle bit his lip.

"These maids were fast at cleaning the damage up." I complemented.

"Ya right?"his voice soothing and calm. "it must have been hard. I can't imagine myself cleaning that up." he chuckled.

"me niether."I agreed.

Charlie's eyes shot open.

"Bella, Bella?!"he shouted. I ran to his side. I picked up his hand and curled my fingers around it. His dained, wide eyes focused on me. His hand started to shake. This was not at all like Charlie.

"we have to get out of here." he begged. He was trying to get up. As he lifted his head, down to his torso, he winced in pain. Carlisle walked over to him.

"no you can't leave yet, Charlie." he scolded.

"but I saw...Jake...turn into a dog...a-" his voice faded.

"and he was big, bear sized with huge sharp teeth..." He looked around the room. "the room was destroyed. He showed his teeth, growled, and then everything went black." he explained.

"dad, you are on painkillers. Jake was in the room, but, he did not turn into a bear sized dog. As for the blackness part, you went into cardio arrest."Charlie fringed. Then relaxed. He sighed.

"sometimes I think I'm going crazy, bells." he said in a weak voice."I can't tell you how proud I am of you for not passing out in front of me, bells ,that was very brave" Then he closed his eyes to look at me when they opened.

I felt my cheeks get hot, they burned. Probably turning red as I speak.

Charlie chuckled softly, followed by a cough. Carlisle handed me a glass of water. I held my dads head up and gave him a sip. Then, slid it onto the nightstand. His eyes shifted from me to Carlisle now. Wide, weak, and grateful at the same time.

"I can't tell you how grateful and how much I owe you, Carlisle." his voice small and weak. "how will I ever repay you?"

"hey wait now." Carlisle spoke in a calming serene tone. "first of all I wasn't the ONLY one. And second, I think of you as a friend. Now be a friend and get some sleep. That goes for you to, Bella."

"ok" Charlie didn't protest. He was dead tired. It took him only a second to fall asleep. It was so quick, it worried me.

"common now Bella" he said helping me to m feet. I was tired also. I leaned on him for support. I shot one last glance at my father before Carlisle closed the door. Edward was in front of us in a flash.

"you'd better take her t room 218" Carlisle threw a key at Edward. Edward caught it without any trouble. Edward scooped me up in the wedding-style way and carried me to a room with beds. He flicked the lights on, balancing me in one arm. He took me to a bed, un-wrapped the covers and slid me into it. My eyes burned now. He stroked my hair down to my cheek and walked over to the light-swich. The room went black. I heard a door close.

"Edward?" I asked glancing around the room. I felt the sheets sliding down and the weight of the bed shift.

"yes Bella?" he asked.

"I love you" I sighed with no energy.

"I love you to, Bella."

"Can you....sing my lullaby?" I asked with a little more excitement.

"sure can" he kissed my cheek and my lips, then pulled away. "just relax bella, love." he instructed, starting my lullaby. I sighed in relaxation. Everything was ok again.

I remembered Jacob passed out on the couch, and how I didn't see him when I came back into the room. He must have left while I was talking with renee. I knew it had been a long day, I needed the rest. So I closed my eyes, still listening to Edwards velvet hum of my lullaby, and the way his cool arms curled around me.

I felt...right


	4. Renee comes to town!

My mother shook me.

"Bella bella!"she sounded scared. I sat next to my father. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed at the top of my shaking voice. The scream turned into a hysteric cry. My mom pulled me toward her. I kept what I could see out of my eyes on Charlie. I couldn't hear anything but my cries of sorrow. I couldn't hear anything that sounded like Carlisle so I screeched his name louder. I didn't know I could scream that loud. My mom held me tighter. A firm but gentle cold hand too my shoulder. I looked up and I think I saw Carlisle. I looked back at my dad.

"dad. No. no. no .no. DAD!"I cried.

"Bella!" I could hear a little. I tried to quiet my tears. " Bella?"it was Carlisle. I couldn't keep my eyes off of my father. I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella. He's fine. You hear me. He just fell asleep." his voice calm as he pleaded to me. My mom let me go out of her grip. My tears were slowing now, Becoming more quiet. I watched Charlie.

"I think she's in shock." Carlisle suggested.

"I think she just can't talk." Edward said

"she's dealing with a lot right now. Give her a few more minutes." Alice said calmly. I heard footsteps. And a loud growl.

"What's a matter with her? Why is she just staring at Charlie?"Jacob asked. "wait…Is Charlie…"

"NO DON'T SAY THAT!" cried Alice and Carlisle. My sobs that were calming down returned louder.

"See what you did dog?!"Edward's voice loud and stern.

"boys…" Carlisle's voice calmed. There was a loud smack.

"oww!"Jacob moaned.

"that's what you get…and what are you wearing! I am going to take you shopping" there were a few chuckles.

"Bella?"Jacob's voice asked. I noticed my sobs were just a mere whisper now. I looked at him. His face morphed into the big smile I loved.

"HEY SHES ALIVE!"he chuckled. I burst out in tears hugging his waist. Everyone in the room groaned. I wasn't crying that hard.

" going to go check on some other patients of mine. If she's still crying in about 10 minutes, call me in" Carlisle sighed.

"ok" Edward whispered.

"she'll stop in about 5 minutes." Alice sounded bored.

"How do you know?" Renee asked. Everyone glanced at Alice.

"I just do. I have a feeling." She smiled. My dad snored.

"d-d-dad?" I sobbed looking at my father. His chest was moving up and down.

"thank god!" I whispered. I let go of Jacob's waist. Grabbing my father's arm, and putting my head on the edge of his bed.

"should we take her to bed or something?"Renee asked.

"no" Edward said. "Lets leave her here because she'll freak out again if we take her." I heard footsteps moving out the door. I clung to my father's arm. His snoring stopped, but I didn't move.

"bells?" my father asked tiredly. I was still crying.

"dad" I sighed in relief.

"ow" my dad said looking down at his arm.

"sorry" I felt a blush on my cheeks. I loosened my grip.

"its ok" he smiled a little. "did I doze off?"

"yes, and stupid me thought you were…were…" I started to cry a little harder.

"no bells. Don't think that. Don't ever think that." He wiped some tears from my cheeks and sighed.

"I hate this. When can I go home?"

I snickered. "I don't know, dad" There was a silence for a few seconds.

"what old Carlisle don't put TVs in his rooms?" he sighed. "there was a game on today."

I laughed again. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Then a knock at the door.

"come in." Charlie called. Edward's head poked through.

"hello, Edward." My dad smiled at him. That was the first time I've seen him smile at Edward.

"hey Mr. Swan. I got the football scores for you." He smiled.

"that's what I like to hear. What are they?"

"Giants-6 jets-21"

"niceeee" my dad sighed. "Edward I want you to take my daughter to a bed or something and keep her there. And I want you to stay with her. Hear me?" He held my hand. I looked at him.

"we all could use some rest." He suggested. Edward nodded.

"will do, ."

"call me Charlie" he smiled

"Will do, Charlie" Edward's voice perked up. Charlie yawned.

"would you like to go home, Bella?" Edward asked.

'No thanks" I looked at him. I wasn't ready to leave my father yet.

"alright. Let's go see if Renee wants to get some sleep." Edward pretended to stretch."I'm a little tired myself." He winked at me. "common Bella. Bye Charlie." Charlie was already half way asleep. He just groaned. Me and Edward walked out the door. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Then he stopped in the hallway. He pulled me even closer now and he bent over to push his lips onto mine. His cool lips felt good to me. They were so smooth. This moment was priceless. The kiss was getting stronger and stronger until I heard Renee's voice.

"whoa kids. You're not alone here." She chuckled. I blushed and turned away. Edward laughed and I heard Jacob in the distance, groan.

"ummmm…Renee would you like to come to room 218 with us. It's a room my father put together in case he or anyone in the family needed to spend the night." I knew vampires didn't need sleep. It was just an act."Maybe we could go find Jake and ask him, too. That is if you ladies don't mind sleeping with a guy."

"oh no. It's alright. Aren't you coming?" I saw a little resistance in his face. But he knew he would somehow have to explain why he didn't come to bed and why he wasn't tired.

"Yes. I was just making sure if it was alright with you ladies, first."

"yes, if its fine with Bella." Both pairs of bright eyes stared at me.

"yes. Of course." I smiled. It didn't take us long to find Jacob. He had just ate dinner. I was hungry to. I haven't ate anything since last night. Renee and I quickly grabbed a hamburger with fries and headed up to 218.

"hey is there a TV in this place?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, Jake. No way of finding out about civilization here." Jake chuckled very lightly.

"Darn. I forgot the suitcase. I brought stuff for you to, Bella." Renee said."I'd better go get it. It's in the car." She sighed and turned for the door.

"No, Renee. Please let me get it. I'm not that tired anyway. You deserve some rest anyway." Edward smiled.

"no really Edw-"

"I won't take no for an answer." Edward said smiling at her still.

"well…alright. If you're ok with it…"

"I will help you, Edward." Jacob sighed. His feet slumped out the door. I heard him laugh at something. When they were down the hallway my mother turned to me. I smiled. She smiled back.

"wow. He's very sweet…and...cute." I laughed. I felt heat burning my cheeks. She laughed.

" Exactly how MUCH do you like this guy?" she sighed.

"ummm…" I bit my lip.

"don't be embarrassed dear." Her eyes focused on mine.

" ok…well…truth is…."

"Bellaaaaa…" she moaned.

"fine. I really love him, mom." She grabbed me and pulled me to one of the beds. She sat me down. Then sat herself down.

" I knew I would have to talk to you about this someday. Just remember. Be safe. And don't make mistakes. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She laughed. I also heard laughing outside the room into the hallway. It was put together with a long growl. Then Edward ad Jacob walked in. A duffle bag in Jacob's hand and a suitcase in Edwards.

"where do you want em Renee?" Edward asked. He was still chuckling. Jacob's face was hard.

"ummm can you put them over there?" she asked looking at Edward. "Whats so funny?" she said with a suspicious smile.

"nothing." His chuckling quieted. "did I miss anything?"

"nope" I said. He was smiling. I sighed at his gorgeous face. He set the suit case on the ground. So did Jacob.

"Jake?" I called. "thanks." I smiled at him. I guess he couldn't help it. He smiled a little to.

"you're welcome." He sighed still with the smug smile on his face. We all sat in silence for a moment. Edward was staring at me, smiling. He chuckled.

"what's so funny!"I demanded.

"nothing. I swear. Just thinking about how funny it was to see jasper trip over himself this morning."

"oh that's nice." My mom said looking at him. I knew jasper didn't fall today. Just an excuse. I wondered what really happened. Jacob yawned. I yawned after. Yawns are contagious. Once someone yawns everyone does.

"we'd better get you guys to bed." Edward sighed. My mom smiled a little then stretched. She picked up the suitcase and laid it on the ground. She tossed the duffle bag to me. It bet my hand all the way back, the fabric scraping my flesh to a pink. The weight pulled my arm down.

"OWW!!" I said in a loud voice. I didn't shout. Jacob was coming towards me.

"you ok, Bella?" his arms pulled me to his chest which was now covered by a dark green shirt. My mother walked to me. Her eyes focused on mine. Edward was walking slowly to me.

"what happened now?" he sighed. Renee sat on the bed next to me. I shook my wrist while examining it.

"I went to catch the bag with my arm and…well…you can see how that turned out." I shook it more.

"you want me to go get Carlisle?" Edward asked. He held his hand out. I placed my hand on his. It was cool on my skin. He put is other hand on top of it. They felt like two big ice packs.

"no. I'm fine." Jake let go of me. He smiled.

"only you!"

"I know. I'm suck a klutz. Mom you should know better!" I laughed. So did she. Then she got up and turned back to her suitcase. She unzipped it, ruffling threw everything that got in her way. I opened the duffle bag. There were my old sweat pants and a large t-shirt. I picked it out and closed my bag. Then, I went into the bathroom. I didn't see my toothbrush in there. So I changed and went back outside. My mother must have been done. She was putting her dirty clothes into her suitcase. Jake was lying down. Already halfway snoring. Edward sat in a chair, waiting for me to get back. My arm didn't really hurt now. Just a little pink. I sighed and tucked my dirty clothes into a pocket in my suitcase. Edward was sitting on a bed. Jacob almost flew himself on another all the way across the room from him. They were such kids! Renee came over by me. I zipped up my bag and stepped towards an open bed. Renee leaned down and kissed me.

"Love you, sweetie." She whispered before turning onto the bed next to mine. She sighed one long sigh and turned her head in the opposite direction. I tugged on the blanket and jumped in. Then I put my head on the pillow. The room was extremely warm. Renee had already kicked her covers off. Jake never put his on and I wouldn't take them off. Once Edward felt Renee asleep, he would come to me with open arms ready to cradle me. I longed for that moment. To see his stone cold lips touch mine. To see his golden eyes in the light of our love. I wanted to feel his hands move up and down my arm and I slept. Tracing the veins inside of it. My eyes flickered franticly around the room, searching for his body outline upon the dark shadows of the night. Caught a figure by the window with long hair. Jake. Ok try again. I looked the other way, turning on my side. The bed was hard. Stupid hospital beds. I would much rather be laying on Edward. My heart thumped loudly as I concentrated on it. I wanted him to come near me. Then I heard something creak and a darker figure come towards me. It slid into the bed next to me, pulling me closer to it.

"Edward. I love you." I whispered. Big hands clutched onto my body tightly. I froze by the harsh touch. My breath roughened. He had never done that before.

"Sorry, love." He whispered. "I just thought I saw something." He slid his ice cold body next to mine. His arm dug itself to where my neck was. I tried not to shiver. Edward grabbed part of the blanket and put it in-between us. This made me warmer. He put his other arm around me and sighed. I snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes on everything in the world. Just us. Him and me for all eternity…

**Sorry it's been so long!!!! I've been busy with other stories. Check them out! Also **

**Xmrscullenblack check her out to. Shes my BFFL!! And also a brilliant writer!! ^^**


End file.
